Jump Scare
by MyHero
Summary: Three times Robin scares the team and twice someone from the team was able to scare him. (And an extra a dash of friendship thrown in)


**Title**: Jump Scare

**Word count: **about 2,466 words

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit, as it will always be!

**Beta**: The always amazing and ever the awesome **youngjusticefanatic** beta-ed for me! Thank you for your help!

**Summary**: Three times Robin scares the team and twice someone from the team was able to scare him. (And an extra a dash of friendship for flavor)

**AN**: This was a request from **Robyn S. Mockingbird** who asked, "I'd love to see just a story with Robin scaring the team(because you know he just has super awesome ninja skills) and then one of them accidentally scaring him back." That slowly turned into three times Robin scared the team and twice the team scared Robin.

Somehow both the times something scared Robin has to do with sleep... Maybe in my mind that is when his defenses are going to be down... I don't really know, but that is where it went.

The little bit on the end about breakfast was a last minuet add on, so if there are any errors they are all mine!

P.s. Sorry if anyone go the double post thing... I was trying something out and lets just say it didn't work.

* * *

**-1 - Mr. Pennywise**

"He's not real." Megan said, sounding more like a question than a statement. The girls hand gripped a little tighter around Superboy's arm. On the screen Mr. Pennywise peeked out from sewer drain offering a balloon to the boy on the street.

"No," Wally stated, sounding just a little too eager to deny the existence of the demon clown. "He is a fictional character made up by Stephen King." he said fading off into a muffled small squeak when the clown offered up the paper boat. He pressed a little closer to Artemis.

The archer rolled her eyes, but didn't push him away. "It's just a clown." she muttered.

"So is the Joker," A voice announced from the kitchen doorway. "But that doesn't stop him from being scary."

The team jumped out of their seats, eyes shifting from the TV to the new arrival.

A hunched figure stared back, his hair dripping and his face white. In the background the lights flashed and a deep voice announced, "Down here everything floats Jimmy."

Three screams echoed off the mountain walls and the four teens ran to the door. Wally took the lead with Artemis on his heels and Megan dragged a confused Superboy out of the room.

Kaldur strolled out of the kitchen, a towel on one arm and a bowl of popcorn in the other. The teen flipped on the lights with a finger, "What happened?" he asked, offering out the towel.

Robin accepted it with nod of thanks and whipped the Jokers latest scheme off his face. "No idea," he shrugged. "I walked in and they all freaked out."

"Well would you like to finish watching the movie with me?" Kaldur asked, offering up the popcorn bowl.

The Boy Wonder finished running the towel through his hair, and slung it around his neck. "Sure," he said swiping a handful of popcorn.

The younger boy vaulted over the back of the couch while Kaldur walked around. The duo settled in as Mr. Pennywise's story unfolded.

**-2 - Ninja Skills**

Robin pressed a button on the console, then hit the gas. The R-cycle turned, skidding off the road and into the sand. The teen revved the engine and left a wave of earth in his wake. The Boy Wonder pulled into the Mt. Justice garage, slowing to a stop.

Robin swung his foot, pushing down the kickstand. The teen used the momentum to swing his feet onto the seat of his motorcycle and shift into a crouch. Robin pushed off, launching into a triple flip, rolling into a somersault, and finishing with his arms wide to the non existent audience.

He have a low bow, smirking at the empty garage. "Thank you! Thank you!" he beamed, pulling off his helmet with a flourish. "I will be here all weekend!" Robin gave one more bow before heading towards the door, dropping off his helmet on the hooks embedded in the rock wall.

The teen navigated the maze like hallways with ease, making his way to the kitchen where he knew the team would be. Robin strolled in with the usual swag in his step and smirk on his face. "Hey guys."

Wally flailed, falling out of his seat, landing side first on the floor with a cry. Megan and Kaldur jumped away from the counter, whipping around to face Robin. The raven haired teen ducked to the side as Artemis' fork flew past his ear. Superboy just nodded in greeting from his place at the table.

"Dude," Wally hissed, his voice pitched higher than normal. "I thought we agreed you would stop doing that."

The Boy Wonder's smirk grew, "Doing what?"

Wally scowled in return.

**-3 - With a Bang**

"One of them is getting away." Artemis announced, shooting an arrow at a nearby henchman. "He just went through the east side doors." The arrow exploded, sending the man flying into a crate.

"I'm on it." Robin called, ducking under a right hook and climbing his attacker to use him as a vault. The raven haired hero flipped over the quickly ending fight and slipped out the open door.

Superboy tackled the muscle that attempted to chase after the Boy Wonder. Kid Flash took down two more, as Megan tossed another henchman across the room. The fight ended quickly, leaving only the Young Justice team standing.

"That," Kid Flash panted, "Was easy."

"Where's Robin?" Megan asked, glancing around at the team.

"He went after one of them." Artemis said, pointing a finger towards the door. "Robin should be-"

A crack interrupted the archer, echoing around the warehouse, from the direction she was just pointing.

Megan let out a horrified gasp, "Robin." She cried, taking off towards the door; Superboy, Aqualad and Kid Flash on her heels.

"Guys," Artemis called after them, "That wasn't-" She sighed as they disappeared out the door. The archer slung her bow over her shoulder, and followed after the team.

Wally stood in front of Robin, hands ghosting over the teens arms. "Are you alright?" he demanded. The speedster didn't give him time to answer, and sped around Robin in search of an injury. Megan hovered at the side in concern, doing her own check of the Boy Wonder.

"Dude," Robin hissed, waving away the two redheads away. "I'm perfectly fine."

"We heard a gunshot." Kaldur stated. Looking expectantly at the youngest hero.

Robin frowned, "That wasn't a gunshot." he stated.

"That's what I tried to say." Artemis mumbled, rolling her eyes. "It was a car backfiring." she said.

Robin nodded in agreement, "A gunshot doesn't sound as real. It gets easier to tell the difference after a while."

"So you weren't shot?" Superboy asked, still looking skeptical.

The Boy Wonder shook his head, "Nope, not this time."

"Good." Wally said, then punched Robin in the arm.

The team hacker groaned and rubbed his arm. "What the heck KF?"

"Don't scare us like that." the speedster demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That wasn't even my fault." Robin insisted, "How can I be blamed for a car backfiring around the corner."

"Because I said so." Kid Flash grumbled, sticking his tongue out playfully at the end.

Robin smiled in return, knowing he was forgiven. "We should probably get going before the police get here." he said, turning back to the rest of the team.

Kaldur nodded in agreement. "Everyone back to the ship." he ordered.

The team took off in separate directions, leaving Artemis and Robin standing in the middle of the road.

"You scared them." The Archer said, turning back to the doors of the warehouse.

"But not you?" Robin asked, following after her.

Artemis shrugged, "I knew the difference." The blonde stopped when she realized that Robin was no longer following.

The Boy Wonder had stopped at the curb, "But if it were real?" he pressed, head cocked in curiosity.

"I'd kick some ass." She stated.

Robin nodded in approval, "Good to know we're on the same page." he said, smirk growing on his face.

Artemis smiled in return, "Of course."

* * *

**+1 - Up and At'em**

_His gaze blurred, the blur swirled in his vision. Dick swayed in his chair; until finally giving into gravity and forehead dropped to the table top. The teen let out a long sigh and let his eyes close, mentally trying to convince himself that it was only for a moment. Exhaustion took over; Robin - with mask still on - fell asleep in the binding of his calculus book at the Mount Justice kitchen table._

Wally rubbed the sleep from his eyes, muttering under his breath about stupid high metabolism. The red head trudged past the kitchen table, gaze sliding past Robins hunched form and continuing towards the fridge. Wally had the silver handle in hand when his mind finally caught up with the scene at the table. The team speedster back peddled, his eyes took in the sleeping form of his best friend. Wally opened and closed his mouth a few times planning to wake the teen when a mischievous smirk spread across his freckled face.

Kid Flash shifted to the balls of his feet and shifted around the table to stand at his friends shoulder. The teen leaned closer, keeping in mind of his teammates frightening accurate reflexes, angled himself for a easy doge of a fist.

"Rob," he whispered, testing the waters. The teen in question mumbled in his sleep and shifted into a more comfortable position.

Wally's smirk only grew, the teen took in deep breath and shouted at the side of the sleeping teens head. "Up and at'em Dick."

The raven haired teen bolted up right, nearly smacking Wally in the face with a flailing hand. "I'm up Alfy." he announced to the empty kitchen, a stray piece of paper hanging half hazardously from the side of his face.

Wally doubled over in laughter, clutching his sides and gasping for breath. "Dude," he wheezed, "I totally got you."

Dick frowned, scrubbing the heel of his palms over his masked face, trying to get back his bearings. "You know I could have totally kicked your ass just now." the teen grumbled, glaring at his still giggle high friend.

"You though I was Alfred." Wally continued, grabbing hold of the back of Dicks chair to stay in an upright position.

The smaller teen stood abruptly giving the chair a small shove in the process sending Wally and the chair crashing to the floor. "No secret identities." he grumbled, gathering up his books in one swipe and stomping out the door.

Wally smiled after him, "I finally got you!" he called.

"Congratulations," Robin began, shooting a look over his shoulder, "Kid Flash - one, Robin - one thousand eight hundred thirty two."

"At least I'm finally on the board!" Wally said, catching a glimpse of Robin's smile as he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

**+ 2 -** **Offer a hand, get a Pinky****  
**

Robin wondered down the hall of Mount Justice, his feet moving just a little slower than normal. His cape hung from only one side, draping dramatically off his right shoulder, and he hugged himself lightly as another wave of fatigues washed over him. His raven colored hair dropped into his face, but the teen made no move to correct it. The scratches along his chest were shallow but cut through the front of his uniform. The Boy Wonder shrugged off the dull pain associated with the the bruising and light scratches in favor for his awaiting bed. The mountains hallways were dark, but in a comforting sense that Robin usually felt in the shadows.

His mind was lost in the fluff of his pillow and warmth of his nest of blankets when a hand landed on his shoulder. Robin whirled around, suddenly wide awake and a batarang in hand.

Megan stared back with wide eyes, hand still raised, hovering in the air a few feet away.

Robin sagged in relief and the bat themed weapon disappeared into his belt. "Hi Miss M." he said.

The girl frowned in concern, "I'm sorry Robin, did I scare you?" Her feet landed on the stone floor and hand dropped back to her side.

The Boy Wonder gave a halfhearted smile, "It's fine Megan. Not like I've never done it to you guys."

Miss Martian nodded in agreement, but the concern never left her face. "Are you injured?" she asked, taking a step closer.

"I'm fine Megan." Robin reassured, "I just need a good nights sleep." The Boy Wonder could see the disbelief in the girls eyes, "I promise Miss M." The teen held out his smallest finger, "I pinky promise if I'm not better by tomorrow morning I will have Black Canary check me over."

A smile lit up the girls face, hooking her own finger with the boy's, "Deal."

* * *

Robin was last to arrive for breakfast the next morning clad in his usual morning pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shit. His wet hair hung around his ears dripping onto his shirt and a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. The rest of team were scattered around the kitchen, Superboy guarding the what looked to be a pile of pancake. Artemis and Kaldur were at the table with empty plates waiting; the archer holding a argument across the kitchen with Wally, whose head was currently hidden in the fridge. Megan stood at the stove, spatula in hand and a half cooked pancake on the skillet.

"Morning," The Boy Wonder chirped.

Miss M dropped the spatula to counter spinning around in a flourish. The green girl eyed up the bird for a moment before marching around the kitchen island.

"Just needed a shower and some sleep." Robin said offering out his pinky.

The girl gave one more visual inspection before nodding in agreement and wrapping her own finger around the boy's and shaking. Smile bloomed across the duos face's as they broke apart. Megan turned back to the stove and the now burnt pancake; while Robin took a seat at the table next to kaldur.

"What was'at?" Wally asked, mouth full off apple.

"Just keeping a pinky promise." Robin said, and the red head knew it would be the only explanation the rest of the team would get.


End file.
